


Tomorrow

by arisanightray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanightray/pseuds/arisanightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel from Today] Furihata Kouki mungkin tidak tahu. Setelah Akashi pergi meninggalkannya, ia tetap menjaga Kouki dan keluarganya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini merupakan lanjutan dari "Today"

“Klik”

“Klik”

Dengan lincah, jemari Furihata menekan tombol kamera. Setelah menekannya, ia selalu memeriksa hasil fotonya. Di sampingnya, Akane juga ikut melihat hasilnya. “Bagus juga hasil jepretanmu.” pujinya.

“Tentu saja, aku selalu mengikuti kakek kemana pun ia pergi memotret.” Furihata melanjutkan memotret dengan kamera nya. “Sepertinya aku akan lama, tinggalkan saja aku.”

“Baiklah, setelah puas memotret, kembali ke toko ya. Jangan harap karena kau mendapat kamera baru kau jadi tidak bisa membantu toko.”

“Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke toko jika kakek pulang.”

Akane terdiam sebentar, “Baiklah.” Kemudian ia pergi. Furihata tersenyum setelah melihat Akane pergi. Ia melanjutkan kembali pemburuannya dengan kamera barunya. Jari jemarinya tanpa sadar menekan tombol kamera saat ia melihat pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Keadaan orang lalu lalang, kesibukan para polisi mengatur lalu lintas, bahkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di taman tempat ia berada sekarang.

Furihata dan kakeknya senang sekali kemari. Taman ini terletak di depan toko kue milik Akane, dan merupakan taman kota yang ramai dikunjungi penduduk kota. Kata kakeknya, taman ini sudah ada sejak dulu dan merupakan tempat kenangan bagi kakeknya. Furihata sebenarnya penasaran dengan ucapan kakeknya, namun kakeknya tidak pernah mau cerita. Setiap kali Furihata ingin tahu, mata kakeknya selalu berkaca-kaca sehingga Furihata tidak pernah ingin melanjutkan bertanya.

Jemari Furihata kembali menekan tombol kamera saat melihat kawanan burung sedang makan. Ia bersyukur hari ini cuacanya cerah. Ia sangat menyayangkan ia tidak bersama kakeknya sekarang. Sejak dari tadi pagi kakeknya sudah pergi entah kemana. Akane mengatakan jika kakeknya pergi bersama teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang dimaksud Akane adalah orang-orang yang datang mengunjungi rumah mereka di tanggal tertentu, 12 April dan 20 Desember. Hari ini tanggal 12 April, jadi teman-teman kakeknya datang berkunjung dan mereka pun pergi bersama. Aneh bukan? bagaimana tidak, jika mereka benar-benar teman kakeknya, kenapa mereka hanya pergi bersama di tanggal tertentu? Jika Furihata jadi kakeknya, ia akan menghabiskan hampir setiap hari bersama teman-temannya.

“Hei, kau.” merasa terpanggil oleh suara di belakangnya, Furihata menoleh ke belakang. “Kau menghalangi pemandangan.” Furihata dapat melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan celana putih sedang duduk di bangku taman. Furihata juga dapat melihat banyak sekali lencana kecil di baju putih orang tersebut dan Furihata dapat melihat ada topi pilot berwarna hitam di sebelah orang tersebut. Sepertinya orang itu seorang pilot.

“Ah, maaf...” ucap Furihata ketakutan. Pilot yang menegurnya mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda, membuat Furihata ketakutan dengan penampilannya. “Aku... sangat terpesona dengan kawanan burung yang sedang makan itu, jadi tanpa sadar aku ingin memotretnya, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pemandangan Anda....”

“Ho.. kau sedang memotret rupanya. Kalau begitu seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggumu memotret.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa... aku yang salah kok.” Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

“Kau mau istirahat sebentar?” tanpa di duga, pilot tersebut menawarkan bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Furihata menganguk kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. “Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau potret?” tanya pilot tersebut.

“Baru beberapa, karena ini adalah kamera baru....”

“Boleh kulihat?” Furihata menganguk. Ia memperlihatkan foto-foto yang berada di dalam roll film kameranya kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa detik yang lalu, suatu peristiwa yang baru bagi Furihata. “Bagus juga potretanmu.” puji sang pilot.

“Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa memotret dengan kamera kakekku.”

“Kakekmu suka memotret?” Furihata menganguk.

“Kata kakek, memotret adalah caranya untuk komunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku senang melihat kakek memotret, jadi aku juga tertarik dengan dunia fotografi. Ah, sebentar.” Tak lama, Furihata mengeluarkan telfon genggamnya. “Kau lihat foto ini?” ia memperlihatkan foto yang ada di dalam telfonnya kepada sang pilot, “foto ini diambil oleh kakekku. Kakek paling suka memotret langit, dan menurutku foto ini adalah foto yang paling keren yang pernah diambil kakek. Foto di senja hari, dimana langit sudah berwarna merah ke kuningan dan lihat, mataharinya masih terlihat.” Furihata menjelaskannya dengan penuh semangat. “Akh, maaf jika aku terlalu bersemangat.” ucapnya malu.

“Tidak, aku setuju denganmu. Foto ini sangat indah. Sepertinya kakekmu profesional handal.”

“Haha, tidak kok... ia hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Fotografi hanya hobinya saja.” Furihata menguci layar telfon genggamnya. “Namun karenanya, aku harap aku bisa menjadi fotografi handal.”

“Aku yakin kau bisa, kau sayang padamu dan kau adalah cucu kesayangan kakekmu bukan?” seolah sudah mengenal Furihata, pilot tersebut menyemangati Furihata.

“Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku...” Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama terdiam. “Pak Pilot, kau akan melakukan perjalanan setelah ini?” tanya Furihata kemudian untuk memecahkan keheningan.

“Jangan panggil aku Pak, aku tidak setua itu, haha.” Ucap sang pilot sambil tertawa kecil. “Namaku Akashi, panggil aku Akashi.”

“Baiklah.. Hm.. Akashi. Ah, aku juga belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Furihata. Jadi Akashi, apakah kau akan melakukan perjalanan setelah ini?” Furihata bertanya ulang.

“Ya... nanti sore, kemungkinan bisa ditunda jadi malam.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Aku akan pergi bersama orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Sekarang ini aku sedang menunggunya datang, sehingga aku bisa menjemputnya. Atasanku memperbolehkanku berangkat kapan saja jadi yaaa aku tenang-tenang saja menunggunya.”

“Wow.” Furihata baru pertama kali mendengar ada kepala maskapai yang memperbolehkan pilotnya berangkat kapan saja. “Kemana kalian akan pergi?” tanya Furihata.

“Ke rumahku, tempat yang sangat jauh pastinya. Aku harap ia tidak marah jika aku mengajaknya kesana.” ucap Akashi dengan wajah murung, Furihata dapat melihat itu.

“Aku yakin tidak.” Kali ini, Furihata yang berusaha menghiburnya. “Ia adalah orang yang penting bagimu, bukan? bagi dia, kau mungkin adalah orang yang penting juga. Semangatlah, semoga kalian bisa sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Aku mendoakan kalian.” Akashi terdiam sebentar kemudian ia tertawa. “ke... kenapa?!” tanya Furihata bingung.

“Kau mengatakan seperti itu seperti ibu panti ku setiap kali aku dan teman-temanku akan melakukan perjalanan. Kau seperti orang tua, haha...”

“He... hei... jangan panggil aku orang tua! umurku baru empat belas tahun!” protes Furihata dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. “Berapa umurmu, Akashi? Lencanamu banyak sekali di bajumu, kau pasti sudah melakukan banyak tugas kemanusiaan ya.” merasa sudah akrab dengan Akashi, kali ini Furihata ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Akashi.

“Umurku tiga puluh lima tahun.” Jawab Akashi dengan wajah sedih. “Lencana ini banyak kudapat hasil dari wajib militer bersama sahabat-sahabatku.”

“Kau wajib militer bersama sahabat-sahabatmu? Kerrren... pasti menyenangkan.” kata Furihata kagum.

“Begitulah, kami sudah terbiasa bersama-sama saat kami masih kecil. Kami tidak punya orang tua, jadi kami tinggal di panti asuhan. Kami mempunyai cita-cita yang sama, yaitu bisa bekerja di angkasa. Saat dewasa, tiga dari tujuh, termasuk aku berhasil menjadi pilot, dua lainnya menjadi teknisi pesawat, dan seorang lagi menjadi pramugara. Lalu saat wajib militer pun, kami juga mengikutinya secara bersama-sama.” Furihata terdiam melihat mata Akashi saat sedang menceritakan tentang sahabat-sahabatnya. Mata yang tadinya terlihat sedih kini terlihat bercahaya, bersemangat, hangat. Furihata senang melihatnya.

“Sekarang, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan wajib militermu?” tanya Furihata penasaran.

“Iya, meski wajib militerku, Ryouta, dan Shintarou lebih cepat daripada Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Atsushi, tapi yaaa kita berenam sudah menyelesaikan wajib militer kami.”

“Bagaimana rasanya pulang dari wajib militer?”

“Sangat lega. Aku disambut oleh orang yang aku cintai dengan ucapan ‘Selamat datang’, dan ia memberiku hadiah saat aku pulang. Itu sangat cukup bagiku.” Kali ini, Furihata dapat melihat Akashi sedang tersenyum.

“Kau pasti sangat mencintainya ya.”

“Hm... sangat. Aku harap ia mencintaiku juga.”

“Ia pasti akan mencintaimu, Akashi. Kalian akan pergi bersama setelah ini, bukan? ini kesempatan untukmu, buatlah ia jatuh cinta padamu!” kali ini Furihata menyemangati Akashi dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi yang dingin.

Akashi sedikit terkejut sebenarnya dengan aksi Furihata, namun ia hanya tersenyum, “kau anak yang baik, Furihata.” Furihata sadar akan sikapnya, langsung melepas genggamannya. “Bagaimana denganmu, Furi? apa kau punya orang yang kau cintai?”

“Hm... aku cinta kakekku, ibuku, ayahku, bibiku, pamanku.... ya, itu orang yang kucinta.”Furihata terlihat berfikir saat Akashi bertanya padanya. “Kalau untuk orang selain keluarga... aku belum ada.”

“Kau pasti menemukannya, Furi.” kali ini Furihata mendengar nada serius dari suara Akashi. “Mungkin akan butuh waktu, tapi aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang juga bisa mencintai keluargamu...”

Wajah Furihata langsung memerah, “Aduh Akashi... aku malu karena kau terus menyemangatiku... eh, tunggu sebentar.” Ucapan Furihata terhenti karena ia merasakan telfon genggamnya bergetar. “Kakekku sudah pulang, ia sudah mengirimiku pesan. Maafkan aku Akashi, tapi aku harus pulang...” Furihata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkali-kali menundukkan badannya.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, sepertinya orang yang ku tunggu juga sudah datang.” Akashi juga ikut berdiri. “Senang berbicara padamu, Furihata. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu, ya.” 

Furihata sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Akashi, namun ia hanya tersenyum, “Ya, akan kusampaikan.”

*

“Selamat datang, Kenta!!!” Furihata Kenta dapat mendengar suara bibinya dari dalam dapur toko. “Kakek baru saja pulang, ia ada di meja belakang, kau temani kakek dulu, ya.” Suzuki Akane keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas kopi panas, “Jangan lupa bawa ini.”

“Baiklah...” Kenta kemudian membawa segelas kopi panas sambil membawanya ke meja belakang. Matanya mencari sosok kakeknya, dan saat ia melihat sosok kakek berambut uban sedang memegang kamera di tangannya dan tablet di mejanya, Kenta menghampirinya. “Bagaimana perjalananmu bersama teman-temanmu, Kek?” Kenta bertanya pada kakeknya, Furihata Kouki, yang sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Kenta.

Kouki menulis sesuatu di atas tabletnya. "Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kau baru saja mendapat kamera baru, bukan?"

“Hariku saaaaangaat menyenangkan. Aku bisa mengambil beberapa gambar bagus, dan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memuji hasil fotoku di taman! ia bahkan memberiku beberapa nasehat tentang hidup!” ucap Kenta bersemangat.

"Nasehat tentang hidup? Di saat kalian baru bertemu? Ia orang yang aneh menurutku, Kenta. Kau jangan terlalu akrab dengan orang asing." kali ini Kouki menunjukkan wajah tidak senang pada cucunya.

“Tapi Kek, ia seorang pilot! Ia bukan orang yang aneh! Ia bahkan sudah selesai mengikuti wajib militer bersama teman-temannya! Bukankah itu keren? Dan sekarang, ia sedang menunggu orang yang dicintanya untuk dibawa ke rumahnya, bukankah itu romantis?” badan Kouki langsung membatu. “Akashi bahkan memberi salan untuk kakek, ayah, ibu, paman, dan bibi.”

“Prang!” Kouki langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sedangkan itu Kenta dapat mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari belakang badannya. Ia melihat Akane memecahkan gelas.

"Kau bilang siapa? Akashi? Pilot itu bernama Akashi?!" tanya Kouki dengan wajah panik.

Kenta bingung dengan reaksi kakeknya, namun ia menganguk. “Iya, pilot yang mengajakku bicara bernama Akashi.” Kouki langsung membanting tabletnya ke meja dan bergegas keluar toko. Kenta bahkan terkejut kakeknya masih bisa berlari secepat itu. Kenta jadi ingin mengejarnya.

“Kenta.” Suara Akane menghentikan langkah Kenta. “Jangan kau kejar, bantu aku saja membereskan ini.”

Kenta ingin menolak permintaan bibinya. Ia lebih penasaran ada hubungan apa Akashi dengan kakeknya hingga kakeknya bisa berlari secepat itu. Namun saat melihat badan bibinya bergetar, dan wajahnya memerah, Kenta menghampiri bibinya. Kenta sadar, tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara tangis bibinya. “Bibi, bibi kenapa?” tanya Kenta khawatir.

“Bibi.... bibi ingin menelfon Shima dulu, kau bisa selesaikan ini?” pinta bibinya. Kenta menganguk pelan, masih bingung dengan perilaku aneh bibinya. Akane berusaha menjauhi Kenta, namun Kenta masih bisa mendengar suara percakapan bibinya dengan ayahnya. “Shima, Akashi-san sedang menjemput Ayah.”

*

Kouki terus berlari. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia masih bisa berlari secepat ini, ia memutuskan untuk berlari mencari Akashi. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Kouki, tidak perduli, ia harus mencari Akashi sekarang, atau ia akan menyesal! Kouki memperlambat larinya saat ia melihat bangku taman yang telah di duduki seseorang. Seseorang berambut merah, bepakaian serba putih. Orang itu sedang tersenyum meilhat kawanan burung yang sedang makan, dan saat melihat senyumannya, Kouki sadar orang itulah yang Kouki cari.

Kouki berlari menuju bangku taman tersebut. Kelopak bunga sakura yang tumbuh di bulan April hari itu, satu persatu melewati Kouki saat Kouki berlari. Dan saat kelopak bunga sakura itu melewati Kouki, saat itu juga tubuh Kouki merasa ringan. Kerutan di wajahnya perlahan menghilang, rambutnya yang tadinya beruban perlahan kembali berwarna coklat. Kouki tidak perduli dengan perubahan pada tubuhnya, ia hanya merasa senang ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Akashi.

Akashi menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang berlari menghampirinya. Akashi sangat terkejut saat orang itu langsung memeluknya sambil menangis. “Aduh.... Kouki, kau jangan terlalu kasar kepadaku...” keluh Akashi, namun Kouki tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih saja menangis. “Ne... Kouki.” Akashi kemudian mengangkat wajah Kouki dan dapat melihat wajah menangis Kouki. “Panggil namaku....” pinta Akashi.

Kouki mulai menggerakan jarinya, namun Akashi segera menurunkan jari Kouki. “Jangan menggunakan jari, Kouki. Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku dengan suaramu.” Kouki bingung dengan permintaan Akashi. Seharusnya Akashi tahu Kouki tidak bisa berbicara. Namun Kouki percaya pada Akashi. 

“A.... Aka..... Akashi.....” Kouki tidak percaya ia bisa berbicara! Kouki takjub dengan perubahan pada dirinya. Selain ia kembali muda, kini ia bisa berbicara! Kouki menunjukkan wajah senang pada Akashi, namun Akashi menampilkan wajah murungnya.

“Aku bilang jangan panggil aku Akashi, Kouki....” wajah Kouki langsung memerah saat ia baru teringat akan panggilannya pada Akashi.

“Se.... Sei” panggil Kouki dengan malu-malu. Akashi langsung memeluk Kouki, membuat wajah Kouki semakin memerah.

“Aku pulang, Kouki. Ternyata suaramu sangat indah saat kau berbicara.” Kouki membalas pelukan Akashi.

“Selamat datang, Sei.” ucapnya. Mereka berdua merenggangkan pelukan kemudian saling menatap, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

“Kenapa kau tahu aku akan disini?” kini, Akashi dan Kouki duduk santai bersama di bangku taman. Akashi memeluk Kouki dari belakang, dan Kouki dengan santainya menyandarkan badannya di pelukan Akashi.

“Cucuku yang bercerita padaku. Sepertinya tadi kalian bertemu.”

“Ah... iya. Ia sangat bersemangat memotret di taman, sama sepeti kakeknya. Ia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu saat kita pertama bertemu.”

“Haha... mirip darimana? Kenta menuruni wajah ibunya, istri anakku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna hitam gelap, sangat berbeda denganku.”

“Namun ia sangat menyukai memotret dan ia terlihat sangat ketakutan saat melihatku. Sama seperti dirimu... haha.” Kouki merasa kesal karena merasa Akashi mentertawakannya. Namun saat ia melihat tawa Akashi, Kouki hanya bisa tersenyum senang. “Ceritakan tentang keluargamu, Kouki.”

“Keluargaku?”

“Hm, tentang istrimu, tentang anakmu, tentang Kenta...”

“Ah... hm... aku mulai darimana ya...” Kouki mendorong badannya sedikit ke belakang, membuat dirinya sebisa mungkin nyaman di pelukan Akashi. “Aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku. Ibuku khawatir aku terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan, sehingga aku lupa untuk mencari pasangan. Sebenarnya aku tidak lupa. Aku hanya kurang percaya diri dengan ketidakmampuanku untuk berbicara, lagipula aku sudah merasa nyaman bisa mengenalmu. Namun saat aku bertemu dengan wanita ini, aku berfikir tidak ada salahnya menikahinya. Setahun setelah kita berkenalan, aku melamarnya. Aku juga bercerita tentangmu padanya dan juga tentang perasaanku padamu. Ia mendengarnya, dan ia menerimanya. Ia bahkan berkata ‘mungkin suatu saat yang akan menjemputumu ke surga adalah Akashi, bukan aku’. Kita pun akhirnya menikah. Nama istriku adalah Aya.”

“Kita dikaruniai seorang anak setelah dua tahun menikah. Seorang perempuan yang kita beri nama Akane. Aya setuju untuk memasukkan namamu ke dalam nama anak kita, sehingga kita memakai nama Aka dari namamu, Sei. Lima tahun setelah Akane lahir, Aya melahirkan anak laki-laki yang kuberi nama Shima. Aku memakai nama Shi untuk Shima dari namamu juga, Sei. Bersama Aya, Akane, dan Shima, aku menjalani hari-hari dengan bahagia. Bahkan aku mengajak Akane dan Shima untuk sesekali mengunjungimu bersama Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Saat Shima akan masuk perguruan tinggi, Aya meninggal karena kanker. Aku dan anak-anakku sedih menghadapinya, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena tak lama kemudian Aya menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Suzuki Ryouta. Akane melahirkan dua anak perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Sedangkan Shima menikah tak lama setelah ia lulus kuliah. Istri Shima bernama Kana. Mereka berdua adalah orang tua Kenta, cucuku yang kau temui tadi. Sekarang Akane membuka toko kue bersama Kana di dekat taman, sedangkan Shima bekerja sebagai pilot. Hehe, ia tertarik menjadi pilot setelah ia melihat foto yang kuambil saat kau mengajakku berkeliling bandara.” 

Akashi tersenyum saat melihat Kouki tersenyum. Sebenarnya Akashi tau tentang kehidupan Kouki, karena Akashi selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan Kouki, memastikan Kouki hidup dengan aman dan bahagia bersama keluarganya. Namun Akashi tidak akan memberitahukan Kouki hal itu, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia. “Kau mencintaimu keluargamu, Kouki?”

“Iya.” Kali ini Kouki menengok ke belakang, melihat wajah Akashi. “Aku mencintai mereka sama dengan aku mencintaimu.”

“Kau tak keberatan jika aku membawamu pergi jauh dari keluargamu?”

“Tidak. Mereka sudah tahu akan ada saatnya aku pergi bersamamu. Lihat,” Kouki menunjuk ke arah kiri mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, Akashi dapat melihat banyak orang, termasuk Kenta, terlihat panik melihat seorang kakek sedang terjatuh di tanah tak sadarkan diri. “sebelum aku pergi, aku bisa melihat keluargaku, karenanya aku tidak keberatan jika kau membawaku pergi. Kau lihat wanita berambut coklat itu? Itu adalah Akane, anak pertamaku.”

“Ah... rambut coklatnya mirip denganmu...”

“Benarkah? Akane memang hanya mewarisi rambutku, wajahnya mirip dengan istriku. Lihatlah Sei, ada pria yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia adalah Shima. Wajahnya mirip denganku, sayang Kenta mewarisi wajah ibunya...”

“Ya.. aku dapat melihat dua wajah Kouki sekarang, haha...” Akashi tertawa, dan Kouki juga ikut tertawa. “Ayo kita berangkat.” Ajak Akashi memegang erat tangan Kouki dan Kouki   
menggenggam erat balik. “Apa kita akan bertemu dengan Midorima dan Kise juga?”

“Dengan Kise iya, tapi tidak dengan Midorima. Ia masih harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai akhirnya ia bisa membawa pergi pasangannya juga.” Tak lama, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dan bayangan mereka berdua pun menghilang.

*

“Ayah! Ayah!” Akane tak henti-hentinya berteriak memanggil Kouki yang ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di taman.

“Ayah!” panggilan Kenta membuat Akane menengok ke belakang saat sadar adiknya telah datang.

“Permisi, Kak.” Shima segera mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Kouki. Mengecek denyut nadi, denyut jantung, dan sesekali ia memberi nafas buatan. “Kenta, kau sudah panggil   
ambulan?”

“Sudah, yah. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.” Tubuh Kenta masih kaku. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Baru saja ia dimarahi kakeknya, melihat kakeknya berlari, dan sekarang kakeknya tak sadarkan diri di taman.

“Astaga, tangannya sudah dingin.” Akane terlihat panik, sedangkan Shima masih berusaha membangunkan Kouki.

“Tuan Akashi... tolong jangan kau bawa ayah kami dulu.. tunggulah hingga anak kembar kami lahir di dunia ini...” Kenta dapat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kenta di sela-sela kesibukannya membangunkan Kouki. Ya, Kana, ibunya Kenta sedang hamil sekarang. Dokter bilang anak di dalam kandungan adalah anak kembar laki-laki. Sekarang, Kana sedang berada di Rumah Sakit karena tadi pagi ia mengalami pembukaan pertamanya. Sepertinya Kenta harus meninggalkan istrinya demi ayahnya.

Kenta masih diam karena ia masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. ia memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan Kenta sedang menyelamatkan Kouki. Pandangan Kouki berhenti terhenti saat melihat tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, terdapat bangku yang ia duduki bersama Akashi tadi. Kenta melihat Akashi masih disana, bersama dengan seorang pria berambut coklat, dan mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar Kouki mengangkat kanera yang sedari tadi dikalunginya dan memencet tombol kamera. Tak lama, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, dan Kenta melihat Akashi dan pria berambut coklat itu menghilang.

Saat itu juga, Kenta dapat mendengar suara tangis histeris dari Akane. Sedangkan Shima, ia hanya berusaha menahan tangis dan berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Kenta juga ikut menangis, tapi entah kenapa ia tersenyum. Furihata Kouki, meninggal pada tanggal 12 April di umur 85 tahun. Ia neninggal di dekat orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.


End file.
